The standard household or commercial electrical receptacle can present a serious shock hazard when the receptacle is open and accessible to children. The electrical contacts within the receptacle can be easily accessed through openings in the cover plate by means of inserting any electrically conductive probe and result in serious shock and/or disfigurement. Numerous efforts to provide a safe electrical outlet have been attempted with varying results as demonstrated in numerous United States Patents. A review of these patents reveals that the solutions arrived at are either extremely complicated or do not provide adequately safe or reliable solutions. In addition, these designs are not recognizable as a safety receptacle without an electrical test to determine the characteristic of the device. It is extremely important that the device not only solve the safety problem but be easily identified as a safety receptacle. In order for the device to be useful and accepted, the device must be reliable, interchangeable with those receptacles currently in use, and it must be manufactured at a reasonable cost in order to reach those who would most likely to use the invention. In the teachings of Chen, Hsiang, Barkas, Yang, Chung and others, we have found mechanisms, which fail to comply with existing electrical dimensional standards, involve modifications to external elements to operate correctly or, are of such complexity or unique component arrangement as to be uneconomical to manufacture and therefore unlikely to be utilized to attain the safety goals envisioned by the proponents. Devices which incorporate sliding actuators offer considerable potential friction resistance and will tend to wear, creating operational difficulty. In Yang's teaching, the illuminated indicator device is described as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) which has specific electrical demands not met in standard alternating current circuits. Also, the plunger design in Yang's teaching could be unintentionally defeated should a plug with a recessed face or an extra insulated cover be used in conjunction with this invention. The invention described within requires no modification of mating devices, uses and maintains adopted standards for electrical receptacle dimensions and can be manufactured at a cost comparable to most modern electrical outlet products. To address ease of operation and reliability, the described device uses a molded cam, positioned in its cavity in the safety receptacle body, which rotates about a fixed axis providing continuous operation with little friction and minimal wear regardless of repeated use. The described invention provides the required measure of safety, simple recognition of the device and a warning to alert the user to any failure of the device.